My Mentor's Daughter
by psppwner300
Summary: Who would've known I would wake up to my lover sitting by me on my hospital bed one night... (McSombra. Contains smut.)


I awoke in a hospital. I look to my right and find a beautiful, tan woman sitting on a chair by my bed, holding my hand. A few seconds later I recognized her as my mentor's daughter.

She must've noticed that I was awake, as she abruptly let go of my hand and blushed. I retracted my hand just as quickly and placed it on my chest.

"H-hi, Jesse!" she quickly addressed me in an attempt to eradicate the awkwardness. "How are you?"

I glared at her and my surroundings. "Sombra? The hell you doin' here?"

"I got the day off so that I could see you." She kept her hands happily patted on her lap, which also had my Peacekeeper and its holster, my hat, and my stun grenades. She seemed to have a genuine look of concern on her face.

It was then I realized I was in a bit of pain. I tried to rise myself up but couldn't at the discomfort that spiked through my chest.

"You're hurt, man. You got knocked out pretty good. Try not to move around too much if you don't need to."

I looked to the left and found a window painted with a beautiful night sky. Oh, now I remember. I was out on a mission for Gabriel Reyes at the Lijiang Tower when all of a sudden I got captured and beaten up from interrogation. That man who hit me, that dude with the black beard and black ponytail, and a big snake-like tattoo that spread across the exposed part of his body...just the way he looked at me…

I grunted, then looked back at her. "You...you saved me?"

She smiled at me and nodded. "Re-appeared behind him and knocked him out. Then I took you here."

As much as a part of me didn't want to believe it, the way she held my hand earlier, the way she caressed her fingers around mine...seemed to tell me, she wanted me alive. As much as Blackwatch didn't care about its members, I felt that _she_ actually cared about me.

I put on a weak grin. "Much obliged. Y'know, Reyes is gonna kill me for this."

She laughed. "He knows you try hard, Jesse. We all make mistakes. I know he's tough, but he really does appreciate what you do." Before I knew it, she took my hand again. I let her do so and extended my arm towards her. She took my glove off, then she took hers off. She sandwiched my hand between hers, and started caressing my fingers again. The soft, smooth touch of her Latina hands against mine, felt invigorating. I smiled and looked into her eyes. I have never seen such a beautiful woman in my life.

"How did ya get that eye color?" I asked, noticing they were shimmering a dark, nostalgic violet tone.

She made a slight giggle and blushed. "Must've been a side effect from the surgery."

"Well, it makes ya look even more purdy. Did I ever tell ya...how beautiful ya are?"

She blushed harder and smiled, flipping my hand over as she continued to hold it. "Did I ever tell you how handsome you are?"

I smiled back. "Well. Guess that makes the two of us."

Sombra started to assess my arm, bending it upwards as she smoothed her hands over my muscles. She plushed my arm a bit, impressed by my build. She moved her chair forward, her knees now touching the side of the bed frame, and leaned forward towards me, puckering her lips. Not wanting to disobey, I went along, trying to move myself without getting in too much pain, and pressed my lips against hers. I closed my eyes and tried to feel the moment as much as I could. I connected my forehead with hers and we went for another kiss, going easy and slow. She had the best, soft, most plush lips I have ever tasted.

She got off the chair, put my equipment on it, and carefully put herself on top of me, giggling as we drew in for another smooch.

"S-Sombra, what are you -"

"Door's locked," she reassured me. It looked like my room was pretty private anyways. She laid on me, wrapping her arms around my neck and smiling in pleasure. I couldn't help but smile back; to be frank I would've never thought I would have as close of a privilege just to kiss her; let alone have her body on me. I happily embraced her with my arms and pressed my lips against hers.

"You...have no idea...how long I've wanted to fuck you," she said.

That reminded me of the good ol' days, back when Reyes viewed me like a son.

"I think Sombra takes a certain liking to you," he would tease me every once in a while after we were done with a mission. "The way she smiles at you, the way she treats you differently than most everybody else."

I couldn't help but put on a cheeky smile. "Really?"

The way he looked at me told me he wasn't kidding.

And that's when I set my heart on her. She had to be separated from both him and her mother as a child for whatever reason, but she and Reyes finally reunited about fifteen years later. As for her mother, I still don't have a clue as to who, what, or where she is. Sombra's just been so busy since, I haven't really had the chance to talk to her.

And now, that moment was finally here. I greedily took her lips in, and it wasn't long before our mouths opened and our tongues started to collide with each other. As we did so, I started to undo her purple trench coat. She helped me take it off, then she took her shirt and bra off, her bare titties exposed for my eyes to see and my eyes only. She grabbed both my hands and placed them on her warm, soft, and large breasts. She moved my hands in circles until her nipples got erect, my own cock doing the same. I tried to push myself up despite the pain, but she put me back down.

"Lay down. Let me take care of this."

I was relieved that I didn't have to do much now. She slipped off her black and purple leggings, along with her panties, and hovered over me and brought her boobs to my face. With my arms around her back, I hugged her tightly and bit her nipple, sucking on it with delight. Her grip around my head got tighter, and she moaned in pleasure. As I kissed her breasts and her neck, I brought a couple of fingers to her pussy lips and started to tease her, dipping my fingers into her clitoris and bringing them back out. I was making out with her body while her cunt became increasingly wet, and she wouldn't stop moaning. I spanked her bum with my other hand to heighten the stimulation for her a bit.

"Ah...yes...right there," she tried to whisper to my ear but couldn't at the excitement that I was already building up inside her. I hit her sweet spot along the moist walls of her womanhood and continued to dig my fingers inside and out of that area. She lifted her head up and her breathing started to pace faster. She looked at me with a smile and a seductive look, pressing her hands on my chest and gasping in euphoria. She closed her eyes as the pleasure built up. I increased the pace at which I inserted my fingers, slapped her ass some more, then she couldn't take it anymore. She undid the belt of my Blackwatch outfit and I helped her take it off, as well as my light green pants and shirt, smiling at her as we did so. She took my boxers off, stood up over me, and adjusted my cock, getting it into position as she lowered herself and inserted the entire thing into her cunt. She gradually moved herself up and down my shaft. I kept my hands wrapped around her buttocks and helped assist her.

Unsurprisingly, she wasn't that tight. I wager she had laid down with just about every gang member when she was with Los Muertos. I could tell she was already used to this.

We were in this position for about a minute before I decided to increase the pace. I once again put my middle finger inside her while she was riding me, smacking her ass every once in a while with my other hand. I heard the familiar sound effect that occurs when a woman's ass smacks against your balls.

"Cum for me..." she would say to me, and repeated it over and over again, as her moaning started to turn into panting. "Cum for me...cum for me...I know you want to cum..."

As her wet core tightened around me, I actually was going to climax very soon, my dick far too excited to keep holding on to the little tadpoles that rushed their way up to my tip.

"Sombra! You know what time it is?"

"Go on, tell me what it is!" She lifted her ass just up above the tip of my penis.

"It's...IT'S HIGH NOON!" As I said that, my body gave way and let go of the sexual tension that was held up within me. I came around her pussy lips, then let go of her and collapsed on the bed.

Sombra spread the liquid around her lips with her fingers, then laid down on the bed beside me. She got close, wrapped her arms around me, and smiled.

"Gracias, amigo."

"No, darlin', thank _you_."

She kissed my cheek and wouldn't let go of me.

"You...you're not leavin'?"

"Why would I," she protested, "when I can be here with my favorite cowboy for the night?"

"Ya don't have any errands -"

"Not until the morning, amor." She happily kept her arms wrapped around my neck. "By the way, I brought you a fresh pack of cigs. They're in the drawer beside you."

I gave her a puzzled look. "I thought I wasn't supposed to smoke while I'm recoverin' -"

"They're for afterwards, silly. Got your favorite brand too."

Heh, how am I not surprised. I looked into her beautiful violet eyes. "Thank you kindly. If my hat was on right now I would tip it to ya."

She laughed and pulled the bedsheets over us. It wasn't long before I started to fall asleep.

 _Hey Spodercwab, hope you don't mind too much if I borrowed a little bit of your setting ;-)_


End file.
